A Simple Wish
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: Deep in his soul and his heart an unconscious wish made by Harry was heard by a deity, said deity decide on to grant such a simple wish, to be safe and loved. With a snap of powerful fingers, Harry, his things, and Hedwig, disappeared out of the smaller room with many locks on the door, of number Four, Privet Drive. Before Third Year. Pairing may be slash.


**A Simple Wish**

July 30 1993

Inside a dark small room, with too many locks on the door, on an old squeaky bed lay a nearly 13-year-old boy. He had jet black hair, that grew all over the place and no gel could hold it down, and emerald-green eyes that shone and haunted the dark room as the early morning light filtered through the thin blue curtains.

Now why would a twelve-year-old boy be awake barely before day break, especially in July were their was no school so you could sleep in. Said boy, actually never slept the night before for many reasons, All leading connected to one thing; he was Harry Potter. He faced down a teacher possessed by his parents' killer and the person who want to kill him Voldemort in his first year for the philosopher's stone after getting past many traps and then harming the man who may or may not have killed him. In his second year killed a basilisk was also poisoned by said basilisk who was being controlled by a younger version(some how) of Voldemort or as was known the Tom Riddle to save his best mates sister. So excuse Harry for not feeling like sleeping only to get nightmares.

That wasn't the only reason keeping him awake, another was Harry felt even less safe in his relatives' home then usually and that was a scary thought in itself. His relatives hated him, either because of Rhabdophobia or just the hate that they got stuck with him he didn't know. That being said his childhood was not smiles and fun-filled, it was fear and pain filled.

Dudley made sure he had no friends and beat him up when his gang and him caught Harry making a game of it. His aunt and uncle forced him to work long list of chores, gave him little food, and made his room a cupboard under the stairs for ten years until he was 11. He was beaten if he did anything freakish, or Uncle Vernon was drunk, which unlucky the later was twice a month. When he began Hogwarts they stopped completely, now he only did the chores and was given little food. This summer though Dudley's best friend Pier, began leering at him, making him uncomfortable and made him twitch. He swore Pier pinched his ass once when he walked by, the thought made Harry shiver and have a need to throw up, and that wasn't all there were the 'accidental' feel up

Harry was so busy trying to suppress the thoughts of the meaning of the looks and touches. That he missed the sun rising and moving about the house.

There was a rapping knock on his door, "Boy," his aunt voice distracted him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said. He heard his locks being on done, it opened to show his prune faced aunt who stood in the doorway.

"You have fifteen minutes in the bathroom, then get back here. Vernon and I are going to go visit Marge, she has gotten ill again and needs company, so we are leaving for the weekend. Dudley will be staying at Pier's house, so Dudders doesn't catch anything nasty. You will be locked in the room until Sunday, understood," Harry nodded mutely, silently thanking he hid food under the floor boards, they surely wouldn't give him any, water sure only because him dying would bring up questions. And about what he did about the bathroom stuff a bucket. It also means he can do his homework. Harry began think on what he should do first. He had five minutes to spare when he finished both in the bathroom and his plan for the three days his Aunt and Uncle were gone. He went back to his room (for going breakfast not worth the hassle), on his desk sat two jugs of water. He put them in his closest and sat on his bed, waiting for his Aunt. She gave him a glare as warning when she came a closed the door. He looked at the clock and say it was only 7:30am, deciding that he deserved to relax, he pulled down one of Dudley unused gift books from the shelf and began to read.

He heard them leave a while later but soon lost all track of time and his surroundings. Well until he heard the front door open. Harry bolted from the bed, dropping the book and as quietly as possible hid in the wardrobe. He heard footsteps come up the stairs, he silently prayed that who ever it was, wasn't there for him and looked in the other rooms first. No such luck, Harry heard the steps outside door. Waiting either for a blast, a kick or sound because unlocking all the locks on the door would take time. Neither came instead Harry heard the lock being undone, it was to quick to them to have picked it, meaning they had a key, and only the Dursleys knew where they were, in Vernon summer clothes door. Since he didn't hear a car pull in, it wasn't his aunt or uncle meaning it was Dudley, which scared him more than he want to admit. He heard the last lock unlocked and his breath stopped.

He heard foot steps enter his room, he breathed as silently as possible.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, freak," Harry heard Dudley said sickening cheerful. Harry was angry and want to beat him, but his self-preservation won out and stayed quiet. Dudley look under the bed, Harry hoped he wouldn't use his brain and look in the wardrobe but if he did look Harry hide at the very back corner in a pile of clothes. Harry heard the door open, It was quiet for a moment, he didn't dare move or breath. Like a viper Harry's hair was grabbed and he was drug out of my hiding spot. Harry struggled kicked and swung my arms but Dudley just gather both of Harry's thin arms in one hand a pinned him to the ground. The other hand still gripped his hair. He closed his eyes and calmed his racing heart and blood, like in every other situation when he did that the would seem to slow. Opening his eyes, looking around, he saw Pier standing at the door like a guard. Dudley was holding the end of his hair which was long. Dudley's hands were slimy and sweaty which would make it easier to remove his wrists from the fat boy's grip. Dudley also made a mistake of not holding down his legs. Harry blinked and the world focused again now that he had a plan.

"...Harry Hunting in while, and decide you need to know your place, Freak," Dudley said in what was suppose to be intimidating voice, but Dudley didn't even ranked on the Enemies I Should Be Worried About (aka Voldemort) nor on I Should Really Fear This (aka, Basilisk, Fluffy, and all cute named pets of Hagrid's) lists for Harry so it sound more like a whiny. Harry twisted around and rolled to the side, taking Dudley down with a crash. He rolled on his feet and grabbed the closest thing to defend him with, which was a the bent bb gun Dudley sat on, and began swing it around fast chase the boys out of the room. Slamming the door he moved his chair under the door hand and fell on to his bed. Harry felt his magic and adrenaline still bubbly under his skin, he began pacing and concluded it wasn't safe to be here anymore, Harry planned how to run away.

What Harry didn't know was deep in his soul and his heart an unconscious wish by Harry was heard by a deity, said deity decide on a whim to great such a simple wish, _to be safe and loved_. With a snap of powerful fingers, Harry, his things, and Hedwig, disappeared out of the smaller room with many locks on the door, of number Four, Privet Drive. _  
_

Salus, smiled to herself at a job well done for her favorite blessed child.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Salus** (Latin: _salus_, "safety", "salvation", "welfare")[1] was a Roman goddess. She was the goddess of security and well-being (welfare, health and prosperity) of both the individual and the state. She is sometimes equated with the Greek goddess Hygieia, though her functions differ considerably. (from wiki)

**What do you think?**

**Check out my profile for polls and news updates.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, I would love to hear what you think!**

**Also other mythological gods and goddess will appear.**

**I do not own any part of Harry Potter or industries.**

**Edited 1/24/14**

**ps. Pairings are not decide as of yet, most likely it will be slash.**

**I haven't decide, so drop a review on what you are leaning towards.**


End file.
